Magic in the Mix
by Trouble Cleft
Summary: Its 5th year for Harry and Voldemort has risen. Hecate thinks it best that he got some protection, so she sends in the Demigods. Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first PJO/HP crossover, even though they are my favorite fandoms. I hope you like it!**

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

I sighed contentedly as I sat on the beach, looking out at the waves. Today was a good day, a fairly normal day. Well, normal for a demigod at least. You know, it had sword fights, and lava rock walls, capture-the-flag, the whatnot, but no monster had invaded the camp, and that was always a plus in my book. Then again, monsters hadn't been that active at all since the second Giant war had ended.

No one had expected a happy ending, after all, we're demigods. There were more casualties that I wished to remember. After me and the rest of the demigods of the prophecy defeated Gaia in Greece, we sailed back to what we thought would be a somewhat peaceful camp, seeing as Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge had gotten the _Athena Parthanos_ back safely. However, when we arrived that was not the case.

The Argo II had landed in what could be mistaken for a massacre. Bodies from both the Roman and Greek sides littered the ground. It turned out that Octavian had not believed Reyna and Nico when they told him the statue was real, and he branded them as traitors. He had ordered Camp Jupiter into battle, and had been having them fight relentlessly until the moment the ship landed. All fighting had stopped when Annabeth and I had walked out of the ship, but still too many had died. Drew, Jake, and Malcom were gone, along with countless more. But the one that had hurt the most was Reyna.

I wiped away a tear that had formed just thinking about her. We had come out of the ship, our faces frozen in shock at the sight before us. On the ground in front of us was Nico, crying over Reyna's dead body, Octavian's spear protruding from her chest. It was like when Gwen had been stabbed during the War Games, although this time, no one could be brought back. The scars the war had created were still fresh in everyone's memory, despite everything that was looking up.

The camps had called a truce, and a portal between had been set up between them allowing the Greek demigods a chance to go to collage and lead more peaceful lives in New Rome, while it offered a new and free way of life for the romans that had grown up in the strict cohorts. Octavian had been thrown out of office, and a new augur had taken his place.

The rest of the seven coped pretty well after the war ended. Frank and Hazel had gone back to New Rome to run the camp, as Hazel had been made Praetor to take Reyna's place, and also for all the things she had done in Greece. Jason had decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood with Piper, although he went to visit Camp Jupiter often. Leo had immediately gone to bunker 9 and started to work on something, though no one knew what it was. Whenever someone would ask, he would say, "Something to find a friend," and then hurry back to what ever he was doing.

Despite having just come out of a war, Annabeth had gone straight back to work redesigning Olympus. I, along with others, had told her to take a break, but she insisted that this project got finished, and although I wanted to stop her, I could easily tell that she loved what she was doing and let her work. However, this didn't mean that she didn't leave time for me.

We have been trying to make up the time that we lost together while was I had been abducted to Camp Jupiter. We were pretty much inseparable, as the other campers were saying, and Clarisse had gone and stated "You might as well get married, Prissy", and although it sounded good for a second, I almost instanly realized that I'm still only 17, and that is _way_ to young to get married.

So for the past month life has carried on as normally as possible, no matter how unrealistic that seemed.

I looked out at the waves from my spot on the sand. It was quiet, the only sound being the rolling of the waves. Well, that was until Conner Stoll's voice broke my peaceful tranquility.

"PERCY!" came a shout, making me cringe, "CHIRON WANTS YOU AT THE BIG HOUSE!"

"COMING!" I yelled back, before sighing again. _What now?_ I thought, _cant I ever get a break?_

I pushed myself up from the sand and made my way towards the big house. When I reached the front porch, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before pushing open the door.

When I opened his eyes, I was surprised to say the least. Not only were Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo there, but Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Thalia were there as well. I looked to Chiron for an explanation as I sat down.

Chiron took a deep breath.

"You are probably all wondering why I have called you here." He said.

A chorus of 'yeah's' and 'uh huh's' came from around the room.

He sighed.

"I am just going to tell you all now that you have all been chosen for a quest."

The reaction was instantaneous. Complaints broke out around the room. Nico groaned and Thalia started to bang her head on the table. Annabeth jumped up and slammed her hands down.

"Chiron, you can't really be asking this of us right now, it's only been two months!" she said angrily, most of the room backing her up.

Chiron sighed again.

"That's the thing, I'm not, Hecate is."

Everybody shut up at that.

"Hecate?" Hazel asked nervously.

"Yes," Chiron said, "Hecate issued you all a quest. I personally would not like to put it on you so soon after the war, but apparently she is in need of you."

There were grumbles heard throughout the room, but Chiron was allowed to continue.

"You see, long ago, Hecate blessed a group of mortals with magic power. As the time passed, the community grew into a full fledged society of magic users."

Thalia snorted.

"So your telling me that witches and wizards are real?" she said sarcastically.

"That's exactly what I am saying," He said to her with a smile. "Now, as I was saying, the magic community today is very large. Some wizards however, are not born into wizarding families. These children are what are called muggle-borns, which are children with wizarding powers born to mortals, muggles as they call them. Children who are born to both wizarding parents are called pure bloods, and Children who are born to one wizarding and one muggle parent are called half-bloods."

Chiron's expression turned dark.

"However, some pure-bloods think they are better because of their heritage and believe that there shouldn't be muggle-borns. One terrible man by the name of Tom Riddle, despite being a half-blood, agreed with these views and took them to an extreme. He changed his name to Voldemort and started killing off the muggle-borns"

At the mention of Tom Riddle's new name, most of us burst into laughter yelling, 'Voldemort' which somehow turned into 'Mouldyshorts'. However, Nico's face twisted up with distaste.

"That man is awful." He said disgracefully, effectively making us all shut up. "He has caused dad _loads _of paperwork and trouble with his whole 'cheat death' thing"

Piper nodded.

"It seems he is really into it, after all, Voldemort means 'flight of death' in French" she agreed.

Chiron nodded at them before continuing on.

"One day, he went to the house of James and Lily Potter. He killed them both before turning on their one year old son Harry. However, when he tried to kill the boy, he failed and the curse rebounded onto him and he disappeared. However, this past summer he has returned and is out to kill Harry Potter. Your mission is to go protect Harry while he is at school this year. You shall pose as exchange students from the Olympus Academy of Magic."

I looked around. Most of the people in the room looked unsure of exactly if they wanted to go or not. He looked back at Chiron for more information.

"Hecate had agreed to bless you all with magic for the time being." He said.

My eyes narrowed. _No_ gods are that nice.

"I know it's for her quest, but she seems awfully kind to do that. What's the catch?" I asked, my arms crossed.

"I was afraid you would ask that." Chiron said with a sigh. "The 'catch', as you put it, is that for this year you will all be reverted when you were fifteen, although at the end of the year she will change you back to your original ages."

At that, half the room groaned. Hazel, Thalia and Nico didn't seem to care, seeing as they were 15, but Frank and Leo looked horrified. Leo had finally grown out of his scrawny stage, and he did not want to go back into it, not to mention Frank not wanting to look like a 'baby man', as Arion once put it.

"Now, anymore questions?" Chiron asked.

"Will Hecate train us at all?" Jason asked.

"Yes, both in spellwork and knowledge of the magical world, as well as providing you with wands and supplies"

Annabeth quickly looked up.

"I've got two." She said, "Where is this school, and what's it called?" she asked.

Chiron pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is yet another question I was afraid you would ask." He said, his eyes not meeting our now confused gazes.

"The school is in England," He said, pausing for our groans, " And its called…"

We all sat on the edges of our seats, looking at him with anticipation. He sighed again.

"...Hogwarts…" he said, as he covered his eyes, not wanting to watch our reaction.

For a moment we all just sat there letting hat sink in. Leo was the first break the silence, slowly falling out of his chair onto the floor, with Jason, Thalia, and I soon following. Nico leaned against the wall, cackling the way only a son of hades can, while Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel practically banged their heads on the table. From what I could see through my tears of laughter, Frank actually managed to stay in his seat, but he was laughing as hard as the rest of us. Once we calmed down a bit, Leo looked at Chiron.

"Anything else we need to know so we don't look like idiots in front of the wizards?" he asked through his giggles.

Chiron nodded.

"Just one, I believe." He said. "Voldemort calls his followers Death Eaters"

That started another round of laughing that brought Piper and Frank down to the floor to join us.

"Who…would…eat…Thantos?!" Hazel somehow managed to say through her laughter, and even Chiron had to smile at that

"I do not know, but I am going to leave you for now, while you calm down. Come to the sword fighting arena tomorrow morning at 8:00, where Hecate will be to bless you and teach you about the wizarding world." He said, before turning and walking out the door.

Most of us nodded, and over the course of the next half hour, we sat there trying to calm ourselves down. Once we could keep a straight face again, we all said goodnight and headed back to our cabins. I changed into a pair of clean pajamas and slipped into bed, thinking about what I learned today and what I could possibly learn tomorrow.

_Well, this year will surely be interesting,_ I thought to myself as I drifted of into a for once blissful sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry about killing Reyna, I actually love her, but I wanted to show that wars _don't_ have happy endings. Also, in this I am going to have NicoxLuna. I am not against him being gay or anything, but I love that pairing, so its happening. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, you don't have to read it then. **

**I'm going to try to update this sometime in the next two weeks, but most likely next week 'cause I have camp this week. Comment below if you like it!**

**- TC **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the (slightly) late update, and about how short the chapter is. I wasn't really sure how to write this chapter, so its kinda a filler. ****The next is going to be much longer, and it will hopefully be out before the First of September. No guarantees, but thats my goal. Hope you like it! **

**- To Anomaly: Thank you for your awesome review! I do plan on spreading them out in the houses, as well as Ron commenting about Nico. I see what you mean for the demigods already at Hogwarts, and I like that too, though I don't know if I am going to have all the ones you suggested be demigods. And I'm probably going to have them be unaware that they are Demigods, until someone points it out, 'cause i think it works a little better in the story.**

**I do not own anything you ****recognize, no matter how much I wish I did ; )**

* * *

**_Percy POV_**

I woke up before my alarm went off that morning. I sat up in bed and yawned, before checking the time. _6:54, _the clock read. I sighed at it tiredly before kicking off the covers and hopping out of bed. I scrounged my cabin for a clean camp T-shirt and headed down to the dining pavilion, grabbing a piece of toast and then heading of to the arena.

When I arrived, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and surprisingly Leo were already there. While we waited for the others to arrive, I did somewhat of a mental recap.

_Okay, _I thought, _wizards. There are__** wizards**__. And they go to a school named after pigs' acne. Got it._

I hadn't gotten very far by the time the rest of the group had arrived. I was glad to note that I was not the only one who still looked half asleep. We stood there for a moment, not doing anything when a bright light flashed on the side of the arena. When the light died down, a woman was standing there.

As we all bowed, I took in her appearance. She had long, silky black hair, and eyes kind of like Piper's, ever-changing. She had porcelain skin and was wearing a long white Greek chiton. She gazed over each of us in turn, taking a long time on Hazel, before speaking.

"I am Hecate," she said as we rose. "I have come to bless and train you in magic."

We all nodded, waiting to be told what to do.

"Line up, and I will bless you. Single file, please." She said calmly as she watched us scurry into a line. When we had finished, she walked up to Hazel, who happened to be first in line.

"It is good to see you again Hazel," Hecate said to her.

"It is an honor seeing you again as well." Hazel squeaked out. "Umm…can I ask a question?" she asked meekly.

"Yes?" Hecate said, a slight smile on her face.

"Will this magic be anything like what I learned to do with the mist?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not." Hecate replied. "The type of magic you are going to learn now, takes on many different forms, and is channeled with a wand."

Hazel nodded in response as she tried not to look down at her shoes. Hecate then stepped forward and laid a finger on Hazel's forehead. It glowed for a second, before Hecate pulled it away. Hazel closed her eyes and shuddered, and then stepped out of the line as Jason stepped forward to receive his blessing.

When I reached the front of the line, I took a deep breath and waited for Hecate's blessing to come. I felt her finger touch the center of my forehead, and a strange sensation went through my body. It was like my body was completely numb, but was being poked by thousands of tiny needles. I shivered.

Once everyone had received their blessing, we looked to Hecate for more instruction.

"Now as I mentioned before, for this magic you will need a wand. I have asked each of your parents for a little help creating all of yours," she said, snapping her fingers. A stick, which I assumed to be my wand, appeared in my hands. I turned it over, running my fingers along the smooth wood before I noticed a tag.

It read '_11 ¾ in., Beechwood, hippocampi hair core'_. I figured that the others had read the tags as well seeing as Thalia had yelled out "Pine, really!" getting the ones who knew of her transformation to snigger.

Hecate made a slight cough and we all looked back to her.

"Each of your wands is different from one another, and using one not your own will prohibit your spell casting from its full potential. While at Hogwarts, they are your most valuable weapons. Now, before I start with basic spells, are there any questions?" she asked

Leo, to all our surprise, raised his hand. Hecate nodded for him to speak.

"Ummm…yeah, does this thing catch on fire?" he asked, his tone ever so slightly nervous. Hecate's mouth quirked into a small smile.

"See for yourself." She said.

Leo took a deep breath and set his hand ablaze, screwing his eyes shut and expecting the worst. However, when he didn't hear the sound of crackling wood, he opened a curious eye and looked at the wand. When it didn't burn, his eyes widened to the size of saucers. He excitedly turned to Frank.

"You should turn your life stick into one of these!" he exclaimed.

Frank looked shocked for a moment as the rest of us (well, the rest of us minus Nico and Annabeth) collapsed into silent giggles. After a moment we composed ourselves, and stared straight at Hecate, awaiting instructions on how to actually cast a spell.

"To cast a spell, you must wave the wand in the correct motion as well as saying the spell. The first spell I will teach you is _lumos_, which is a spell that brings light."

She waved her wand and said '_lumos', _causing the end of her wand to light up. I shrugged and tried it myself. On the third try, the end of my wand light up and I had to stop myself from dropping it in surprise. I looked around to see how the others were handling magic.

Annabeth already had a bright glow coming from the tip of her wand, to no ones surprise, as well as Hazel, Piper, and Leo. Jason seemed to be having trouble and kept muttering to himself in between tries. Nico and Frank seemed to have faint glows coming from their wands, though Thalia's wand did not seem to want to cooperate. She could get it to light up, but after a few seconds it would fizzle out, leaving a very annoyed Thalia.

Once we had all for the most part mastered _lumos_, we moved on to spells like _wingardium leviosa, alohamora _and _lacarnum inflamarae_. By the end of the day, all of us were exhausted, but we had all gotten pretty good at all the first year spells. We all said thank you to Hecate and went back to our cabins.

I flopped on my bed, not bothering to change my clothes and quickly sunk into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hecate looked different in Son of Magic (from the demigod diaries) and House of Hades, so I just went with the HoH look. If you liked it please tell me what you thought in a review!**

**-TC**


	3. Chapter 3

**So first off, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED! It really means a lot!**

**Second, I'm sorry that this chapter isn't that much longer (its only about 200 words longer) even though I said it would be I really wanted it to be but I had it already planed out and I didn't want to put in a ton of unnecessary exposition. If the next chapter isn't a lot longer you can yell at me ****through reviews all you want (Although you could do that now).**** I _did _beat my deadline by a fair amount though, so thats good.**

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

**_Percy POV._**

Over the next week we did a huge crash course in magic. We learned all the spells that would be required of a fifth year, plus a couple more like the patronus charm. We kinda skipped wizarding history, but Hecate told us that the wizards at Hogwarts barely listen to their professor anyways, so she would save us the trouble. Leo and I were very happy about that. Annabeth was not.

Before we were transported to the train station, we went over our cover story. We were transfers from the Olympus academy of magic, going into fifth year. We were not to reveal our godly powers, unless we are in dire need.

"Is that clear?" Hecate asked; although all of us knew she wasn't taking know for an answer.

Mixes of 'yeah' and 'yes' and 'certainly ma'am' from Hazel responded, and Hecate nodded. Her eyes scanned over us.

"I'm missing something," she said, tapping her chin. After a moment, her eyes lit up.

"You need your disguises!" she squealed in a very ungodlike manner, taking us all by surprise. She snapped her fingers.

I, along with everyone else, looked down to find us in uniforms. The guys were wearing navy slacks and white button up shirts, and while the girls were wearing the same shirts, they had on navy pleated skirts, much to Thalia's displeasure. We all had on black cloaks and dress shoes, as well as having ties. However each tie seemed to be a different color, and I guessed it probably had to do with godly parent. Mine was a turquoise sort of color, and I noticed that on the pocket of my shirt and O interlocked with an A had been printed in the same color.

What really threw all of us off was the fact that we were all fifteen again. Frank was patting his face and frowning, while Hazel was just staring at all of us looking shocked.

Hecate interrupted our inspection of one another with a light cough, and we all looked up.

"I am now going to transport you to the entrance to platform 9 and ¾, where you will board your train to Hogwarts" she said, before snapping her fingers.

I then felt as if my body had been sucked through a straw and then blown back out. I looked around, and saw that everyone looked as uncollected as I was. Well, everyone except Nico, but he shadow travels all the time, so he's probably used to it.

We were standing between platforms 9 and 10, and as I looked around I noticed that no one seemed to have noticed our sudden appearance. I figured Hecate made it look like we were always there. All our trunks were on trolleys next to us.

Jason's voice brought me back to the present.

"Umm…guys, there's no platform 9 ¾." He stated.

"No really, I couldn't tell," said Thalia, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"There's obviously some kind of hidden entrance so that mortals, sorry, muggles can't get in," said Annabeth.

"Yeah, obviously," Leo said sarcastically, "So obvious we haven't found it yet." He put his hand up against the nearest wall, but instead of supporting his weight, he fell through with an 'oomph'.

Annabeth held her hand up, gesturing at the wall to prove her point. Leo's head popped back onto our side.

"Uhh…found it," he said in an almost sheepish way. He grabbed his trunk and ducked back into the wall, the rest of us in tow. When we passed through the barrier, my eyes widened in fascination.

Everyone here was dressed in colorful robes, like us, and some had broomsticks over their shoulders. There we owls everywhere, as well as cats, which kids of all ages seemed to be chasing after. What really took the cake though was the train.

As soon as Leo saw the thing he practically started drooling before talking rapidly about things I couldn't keep up with. I can't blame him, it was pretty impressive. A big pillar of white steam came from the engine, clouding my view.

"Come on guys, let's find a place to sit." I said, waving my hand so that my friends would follow me onto the train.

We found an empty compartment near the end of the train, so we loaded our luggage and made ourselves comfortable. Which meant that each of us was taking up about two and a half seats. After a little bit, a boy with carrying a cactus opened our door.

"Can I sit here?" he asked nervously.

Piper smiled and nodded, before gesturing for him to sit beside her.

He smiled gratefully and took the seat. He looked at each of us, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You don't go here, right?" he asked us, though he still sounded tentative.

Piper nodded again.

"No we don't, we're transfers from the Olympus Acadamy of Magic. I'm Piper, by the way." She replied, and stuck out her hand.

The boy took it and smiled again.

"I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom," he said. I hear Thalia and Leo snicker next to me quietly, though it didn't look like Neville head. "What are your names?" he asked the rest of us.

"I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Leo," said Annabeth, pointing to each of us in turn. Neville nodded.

The door opened again. This time, a girl with long pale hair peered in. Annabeth's eyebrows creased for moment, before shaking her head.

"May I sit here?" the girl asked in a dream like voice. Frank answered this time.

"Of course," he said as he scooted over to make room. The girl took the seat and looked at us, but she didn't ask who we were. She simply took out a magazine and turned it upside down. I looked at Annabeth and shrugged, and she mouthed something back that I couldn't decipher. I was about to ask her what when the door slammed open.

A boy who looked shockingly like me, give or take a couple features, and a redheaded girl stood in the doorway. Neville waved to the two.

"Hey Harry, hey Ginny," he said.

"Hey Nev," Ginny said with a small wave in return.

'Hey Neville," Harry replied, before turning to me. "Can we sit here?" he asked us.

"Sure, we've got space" I replied casually. Harry and Ginny sat down across from me.

"I'm Percy Jackson by the way," I said when there attention was back on me. I took a good look at Harry as I felt the train start to move beneath us. He seemed a bit shorter than me, a bit paler too. His eyes were lightly greener, and he wore a pair of round wire glasses. When my eyes focused on a scar on his forehead, he sighed as if it was some kind of big deal. I thought for a second, my eyes widening when I realized we had found the person we were supposed to protect.

" Well, you already know me," he said, sighing again, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter,"

* * *

**I know the ****compartments aren't actually that big, but ignore that for now. Hope you liked it!**

**-TC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! SORRY for such a late update, school has been getting to me. I trying to write as much as I can, but my schedule only allows me to write on weekends, which means infrequent ****updates, which sucks. **

**Thank you guys for all you amazing reviews! They really make my day and I love reading them!**

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

**_Harry's POV_**

I had not had a particularly good morning. With Mrs. Weasley's and Mrs. Black's screaming combined, a headache had already formed, not to mention the fact that the prickling of my scar every so often was adding to my misery. Let's just say that by the time I had gotten to the train station, I was in a _very_ irritable mood.

I boarded the train with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, steam billowing in from the platform.

"Shall we look for a compartment?" I asked, trying not to let my words sound on edge.

Hermione fidgeted and glanced at Ron for a moment, before turning back to me.

"Umm, well you see Harry, Ron and I need to go to the Prefects carriage." She said, her words stumbling out, eyes barley meeting mine. She seemed to be bracing herself for something. I looked at Ron, but he had taken a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Okay, then. Uh… see you later," I replied awkwardly. "Lets go Ginny," I said, taking her hand and almost dragged her into the next carriage, looking for a compartment. I walked towards the last carriage, barely glancing at compartments to check if they were full.

In the last carriage, I looked into the first compartment, but the fourth year girls in there shooed me away. The next one was full of giddy first years. I didn't even bother opening the door.

The last compartment seemed to be filled with kids my age, so I opened the door forcefully. The kids inside looked shocked for a moment, all of them except Neville and a girl who was reading a magazine. Neville waved to us.

"Hey Harry, hey Ginny," he said.

"Hey Nev," Ginny said, returning the gesture.

'Hey Neville," I said, "Can we sit here?" I asked the boy closest to me, trying not to sound impatient.

"Sure, we've got space" he replied. As Ginny and I sat down next to each other, my eyes scanned over him.

He was wearing a uniform I didn't recognize, so I figured they weren't students I hadn't met yet. He resembled me quite closely, with messy black hair and green eyes, but when I looked closer, I noticed he was more tan, and sadly much more muscular than I was, not to mention the fact that he didn't wear glasses or have a scar.

The girl on my doppelgänger's right had dark hair as well and electric blue eyes, and she gave off a fierce attitude, while the boy on his left had curly dark brown hair and a mischievous smile. He was fiddling with some pieces of metal and tools, but I didn't question it.

"I'm Percy Jackson by the way," he said, interrupting my scan of the compartment. His eyes then started scanning over me in a similar way I had just done to him. When his eyes reached my scar I sighed. _And here comes either the hate or admiration, _I thought to myself as I watched his eyes widen.

"Well, you already know me," I said, sighing again, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter,"

The kids' reactions were not what I was expecting, to say the least. None of them gasped, or pointed, or started muttering. Some of them had a brief look of shock, but metal boy didn't even look up from what he was doing. The only one to react at all was a blond girl with a magazine.

"Well of course you are," she said in an airy tone. She pulled down her magazine to reveal grey-blue eyes. "I'm Luna Lovegood, fourth year Ravenclaw. Hello Ginny."

"Hey Luna," Ginny said.

The girl on my left had her eyes slightly narrowed at Luna, a look on her face that reminded me of Hermione when she's thinking.

"I've never seen you before, are you all new here?" I asked.

The girl shook her head and turned to me before sticking out her hand.

"Yeah, we're American exchange students from the Olympus Academy of Magic. I'm sorry we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Annabeth Chase." She said.

I shook her hand back, noticing how strong she was. She had golden curls that were tied back, and storm grey eyes. They were interesting, calculating, but not cold.

The girl sitting on Ginny's other side held out her hand as well. She had a darker complexion that Annabeth, with choppy brown hair, but she was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes looked like galaxies inside of kaleidoscopes, ever-changing.

"I'm Piper McLean." She said as I shook her hand. I looked past her and Neville to a blond boy at the end of my seat. He had a small scar on his upper lip, but his eyes were the same electric blue as the eyes of the girl next to Percy.

"Jason Grace," he said with a nod.

I turned back to the girl on Percy's right.

"I'm Jason's sister, Thalia," she said, nodding in a similar fashion as her brother.

I looked to Metal Boy, who finally looked up. He had warm brown eyes that seemed to hold a fire within.

"Leo Valdez," he said with a cheeky smile, before immediately turning back to his work. I figured it wasn't personal, since the girl on his left was rolling her eyes. She had dark skin like chocolate, and a mane of curly hair. Her eyes were the color of gold.

"Sorry about him, I'm Hazel Levesque." She said, lightly nudging Leo in the side, effectively making him drop his tools. He sent her an annoyed look, though his smile gave him away.

The boy on Hazel's other side glanced at Leo before looking back at me. He was Asian, and his face held a youth-like quality, though his body was probably more muscular than Percy's.

"I'm Frank Zhang," he said.

I turned to the last person in the room, but I had a hard time making him out. He sunk so far into the corner of the compartment that it looked like he was part of the shadows. He had shaggy black hair and a pale complexion. When he looked at me, eyes were as black as night.

"Nico di Angelo," He said, his voice quiet but intimidating.

"Well, it's great to meet all of you," I said as I leaned back in my seat.

Percy was about to say something when the door opened again. Ron and Hermione were standing in the doorway.

"Finally, we found you Harry, we looked all over," Hermione said, relief in her voice. She looked around the compartment. "Oh, there's not much space in here, is it alright if we take these last two seats?" she asked Annabeth, pointing to the remaining seats next to Annabeth and Thaila.

Annabeth smiled.

"Of course," she said, gesturing for Hermione to sit next to her. Hermione graciously took the seat, unlike Ron who eyed Thalia before siting down. Thaila raised an eyebrow at Ron, but she didn't say anything.

Introductions went around again for Ron and Hermione's sake, before a hush came over the compartment. We sat there for a minute, until Hermione broke the silence.

"Since you're obviously not students at Hogwarts, what school are you from?" She asked curiously.

"We're American exchange students from the Olympus Academy of Magic." Annabeth said, a similar fashion to the way she had responded to me earlier.

"Oh, I've never heard of it before," said Hermione, a note of confusion in her voice. "I didn't know there was an exchange program either," She muttered after.

Percy shrugged.

"It's a small school," he replied nonchalantly. When it seemed like he wasn't going to say more, Annabeth took the reigns of the conversation.

"So what kinds of classes do you have at Hogwarts?" She asked, and Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Oh we have all kinds of classes!" Hermione squealed. "We have transfiguration, and potions, and charms, and…"

Hermione kept on talking, but the only people who seemed to be following were Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper, and Hazel and Piper were struggling to keep up. I rolled my eyes, and I could see that Percy and Thalia had followed my lead, while Leo had started to mouth the words 'Oh no'. I looked a Percy confused.

"Just wait for it," he said.

I looked back at Hermione just as she finished talking, to watch Annabeth reply in almost the exact same manner. I turned back to Percy to see that Leo was clinging onto his arm.

"We have two Annabeth's! That's too much smartness in one area! What are we going to do?!" Leo complained to Percy, and I had to fight the urge to snicker.

I watched on in amusement, not even trying to keep up with the conversation, and I found myself slightly surprised when it ended. Hermione turned back to the rest of the cabin.

"Can I hear more about your school?" she asked, looking around.

"What do you want to know," Jason asked, looking relieved that he could actually take part the conversation.

"Well, I noticed you all have different colored ties, and I was wondering if you get sorted into houses?" she replied.

"Houses?" Hazel said.

"At Hogwarts, each student gets sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, for the brave, Ravenclaw, for the wise, Hufflepuff, for the loyal, and Slytherin, for the cunning. Harry, Ron, Neville and I are fifth year Gryffindors, Ginny is a fourth year Gryffindor, and Luna is a fourth year Ravenclaw," Hermione explained, gesturing to the badges on our uniforms.

"I bet you go to Hufflepuff," Leo said, nudging Percy with a wrench.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

Leo glanced around like he let something slip.

"He's saying that kelp head over here would die if he had to if that's what's needed to help his friends," Thalia said as she shot a quick glare Leo, while jerking her thumb at Percy. I noticed her odd nickname for Percy, but decided it was better not to question it.

"But back to your question, yes, we do get sorted in a way. It more has to do with family than personal qualities though," Piper said, picking up the conversation.

"Than would I be right to assume that Hazel and Nico are related?" Hermione asked, and I noticed that Nico and Hazel were both wearing black ties.

"We're half siblings," Nico murmured from the corner. Ron made a funny face after hearing Nico talk, but he didn't say anything.

Hermione paused her onslaught of questions to register this information as she nodded.

"And what year will you guys be joining?" she asked.

"We're all fifteen, so will be joining fifth year," Percy responded, though the way he said fifteen sounded off.

Hermione seemed satisfied with that for now, so we sat in silence for a while, only the occasional sound of magazine pages turning or tools clanging disturbing us. Hazel and Frank were leaning on each other, asleep. Neville was examining his cactus.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end, and the quiet of our compartment was shattered with a door slamming open. A drawling voice came through the doorway.

"Potter," said Draco Malfoy

"Malfoy," I replied, gritting my teeth.

"I see your company hasn't gotten any better, hanging around with a bunch of scum," he scoffed as he scanned over the cabin.

He didn't have time to do much else, because both Thalia and Annabeth had stood up, both their wands at his neck. Percy looked just about ready to join them.

"I dare you say that again," Thalia said, her voice icy cold. Annabeth's analyzing eyes were locked onto Draco's own, making him whimper, though he impressively stood his ground. He didn't hold it for very long though.

"My father will here about this!" he said, before turning tail and fleeing the cabin.

"How pathetic," said Thalia as she watched him go. She took her seat again and stuffed her want up the sleeve of her robe. Frank and Hazel had managed to stay asleep through the whole ordeal, so we sat in a stony silence for the rest of the train ride.

As soon as we pulled into the station, I grabbed Ron and Hermione's wrists, hoping Ginny wouldn't follow us. I lead them to a carriage and made sure that no one else was nearby.

"Something is definitely off about those exchange students." I said.

"That Nico bloke has got to be a death eater," Ron said surely.

Hermione slapped his arm.

"While I can agree with you that they are definitely suspicious, you both shouldn't go making assumptions like that! Honestly Ronald, you only heard him talk once." Hermione scolded us. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we _at least_ keep an eye on them Hermione?" I asked.

"Fine, but we should at least try to trust them until we get some real evidence." She said as she looked out the window, watching Hogwarts draw nearer as our carriage moved along.

I sighed. "Even if they are trust worthy," I said, "I have a feeling that this year is going to be even more hectic than we could ever imagine."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review in the handy box below!**

**-TC**


End file.
